


Not saying it

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Hancock and a dark alley oh my, Heavy Drinking, Long Shot, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, To Be Continued, impure thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Hancock and Ree are royally drunk. Well, at least Hancock is. Ree tries to get them back to his place, but it may be tricky. The story of Ree & Hancock continues.





	Not saying it

Eventually I had to return to the bar, where Hancock was already talking with some man with a green hat. When he saw me approaching, he waved the guy to be on his way and drew the corners of his mouth to form a smile.

”Hey, you came back. I already thought about sending someone to see if you're passed out in there.”

I noted that the whisky bottle was only half-full by then.

”No, I'm good”, I knew I was acting a bit too stiff and so I gulped down the rest of what was in my glass.

Hancock was quick and poured me more. At the same time I heard that Magnolia started a new song, and it lulled the bar back in to the smooth jazz. I started to calm down again, but Magnolia's words were still echoing inside my head.

She had said that I was in love with Hancock. But was this love, or just a primitive need for sex? I couldn't fully rule out the latter. Back in my old life I had been dating two boys, but neither of the relationships ever went on long enough to include anything but clumsy groping and and some very awkward kisses. I had not been in love with either of them. It was just been something that was expected of me to do.

It was already getting late. Or early, however you wanted to put it. I had had just enough of wine to tell that right about now was a good time to stop. My vision was good, until I moved my head even just a bit – and suddenly the room was making some extra spins around me. Hancock was keeping his promise and his speech was getting somewhat slurred here and there. But he seemed to have fun.

At one point he leaned forward and looked at me with a frown.

”What'cha doin' all the way there? I'm not gonna eat you. Come sit next to me!”

I tried to refuse, but he was patting at the spot next to him until I gave in.

”Fine”, I sighed and changed seats. At once he stretched his arm so that he could rest his hand on my outmost shoulder.

”Sorry”, he grinned and was not a bit sorry. ”I like relaxing like this.”

He might have had relaxing time, I didn't. When Charlie called the night, by then my both shoulders were stiff from tension.

”Aww, come on! Already?” Hancock sighed from the bottom of his heart.

”Ye know the drill, Hancock”, Charlie only answered and moved closer. ”Ye told me yerself.”

”Yeah, yeah”, Hancock waved his hand and tried to heave himself up. At once he slumped back and laughed. ”Shit. Gimme a hand, will you?”

I somehow got myself up and Hancock grabbed my hand. With a little swing he managed to get up and I supported him by taking his arm over my shoulders.

”Can you walk?” I asked him before we set off. He nodded under his tricorne and snickered.

”Damn. I needed that so bad”, he mumbled and his voice sounded even deeper. ”I'm glad you came along.”

”Me too”, I accompanied his words only paying half of attention. I needed to focus everything on our way up.

Outside it was dark and most of the lights were turned off. Only bare minimum were left to show the path between the buildings. Luckily it wasn't far to Hancock's house, only around the corner. He was heavy and I wasn't exactly sober, myself. We passed two watchmen, who nodded at us. However, before we reached the door, I was suddenly pushed to a narrow alley.

Before I could entirely register everything, I was pinned between the damp board wall and Hancock. He pressed his arms on both sides of me so that I was pretty much trapped. I was so surprised and disoriented that I couldn't even cry out.

He brought his face up close to me and I couldn't do anything but widen my eyes and look at him. My heart started beating faster and I drew sharp, shallow breath.

”Ree”, Hancock breathed. He looked both tormented and tired. ”I know what I look like. I know no woman would want to wake up next to this mug. And I know I said I'm not a man who forces himself on anyone. But right now... I don't know if I'm able to stop.”

His words caused a storm of butterflies explode in my belly and they flew in every corner of my body. Before I even realized it myself, I had raised my other hand and carefully curled my fingers around the edge of his jacket around his chest. He gave a quick look down at my hand, then returned his eyes on mine.

Hancock gently, but firmly grabbed my hair, slowly bending my head back. When he first pressed his mouth against my neck, it sent a bolt of hair-thin sparks. The sparks fought a while with the butterflies, until they fused together.

”Ah”, I exclamed silently and closed my eyes. Doing that I could feel him give a long, sensuous lick along my neck, moving up. His tricorne fell down. At the same time he took a step closer, so that his body was against mine, without gaps. At instant I could tell his need. It was squeezed at my abdomen and made me gasp. My face wasn't burning anymore, but I did feel the hotness being lit somewhere else.

He wrapped his other free hand around my waist. This way he could move against me, rubbing and tightening his grip. My head was dizzy and I just wanted more. I gritted my teeth and took his face between my hands, so that he had to lift his head and watch me properly.

I swallowed and tried to collect my thoughts, which was difficult. I wanted him so much that I felt desperate. I could tell that he was able to see every bit of this from my eyes, which I knew were glowing almost feverishly. The same glow was in his black eyes. He couldn't help grinning, but with him panting a little it seemed like he was both relieved and happy that he could make me look like this.

”Hancock...”, I whispered pleading. I couldn't resist anymore. At that moment I was ready to throw away any bits of decency and modesty. There was only one thing I wanted, and it was standing right in front of me.

He looked like he was going to say something, but he never had a chance. The ground shook beneath us. At first, I thought it was just all the booze, but it made Hancock stagger and he had to grab a support from the wall.

”The fuck-”, he exclaimed and we both looked down. There was a fresh, slim crack on the pavement. The earth didn't shake again, but we could hear the rumble coming from deep down.

”What was that?” I was out of breath and still flushed from what happened just before.

I then heard running steps coming on our way, and three watchmen nearly bumped to us.

”Mayor Hancock”, one of them noticed and all of them stopped. They were heading to the other side of the alley.

Hancock straightened himself, but still kept his other hand against the wall in order to stand still.

”What is it?”

”It's Bobbi No-Nose. Fahrenheit had caught up with her latest scheme. She's trying to break in to the storage room at NH&M Freight Depot from underground.”

This was probably the first time I saw Hancock look so surprised. Then he started snickering and finally, the alley was echoing by his roaring laughter.

”Gotta hand it to her. She's got balls. Too bad she ain't half as smart as she actually think she is”, Hancock wiped his eyes and then waved his hand to his henchmen.

”I take Fahrenheit is already down at the storage room. She can deal with Bobbi. You three can tail her through the tunnel, secure it if it needs it and then lock it down. I don't want anything living there to start re-surfacing from Bobbi's place.”

The men nodded and hurried past us. We watched them to turn around the corner and as soon as they were gone, Hancock slumped his posture and covered his face with his other hand.

”Shit. Unbelievable.”

I bent down and picked up his hat. My face was hot and I was embarrassed.

”Hancock, I-”, I begun, but he stopped me with a flick of his hand. He raised his gaze and wearily grabbed his hat from me.

”Just so ya know”, he rasped out, ”If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have stopped. But you didn't stop me, either. Can I take it that you, at least in some sense, share my... impure thoughts?” He grinned.

I watched him slowly leaning closer to me again.

”I think...” My mouth felt dry.

_I think I've fallen for you._

”I think you're drunk”, I ended my sentence. ”And I think I am, too.”

_I want to tell you how I feel. But I can't just yet, when I don't know if you just see me as your plaything. And when you're barely in condition of standing up._

”Now that”, he flashed me one of his most charming smile, ”I can affirm.”

I offered him my shoulder again, on which he gladly took support, and we went back to his house. Somehow, we managed to climb up the round stairs without tripping over.

”I think we should get you to bed, first”, I chuffed. ”Where do you sleep?”

He made a low smirk.

”What? And here I thought you were escorting me down to your bedroom so you could take advantage of a poor ghoul.”

”Your office it is. Are you okay from here?” I walked him up to his office doors, from which one was open.

Hancock grabbed the door frame with his free hand, but still didn't let go of my shoulders. Instead, he pulled me closer, took off his hat and buried his face in my hair. I swallowed, but didn't move a muscle.

”Stay with me for a while. Not in bed. Just... Few minutes. Until I sleep”, he asked quietly and something in his voice scared me. It felt so alone.

”I will”, I gently replied.

Together we went inside his office, and while he staggered his way on one of the larger couches I closed the door. Hancock threw his hat on the coffee table and practically just fell down on the sofa with his boots up on the other arm rest.

I was slowly sobering up, and my head was starting to ache. I walked to a counter and poured myself a glass of purified water. After drinking it I poured a new glass, and took it back to Hancock.

”Would you drink some water?”

”Nah. I'm good”, he mumbled behind closed eyes.

I still left the water glass within his reach and sat on the table, next to him. Soon he started breathing deeper, with some mild snoring. I kept watching his face, examining. No matter how I looked at him, his ghoulish face kept drawing me to him. At the same time he looked horrific, but also someone I always wanted to see.

Quietly I stood up, but couldn't help myself. Carefully leaning on top of him, I let my lips softly brush his cheek. Surprising even myself I jerked back up, but his expression didn't change even the slightest. Letting out a relieved sigh I made my way back to my room.

After closing the door I took off most of my clothes, leaving only a T-shirt and panties on me, and slid underneath the cover. When I closed my eyes though, I saw Hancock again. Holding me against the wall. Trailing his tongue slowly towards my earlobe. Breathing heavily, I couldn't resist taking my hands under the blanket. I let them dance a bit, nervous, at my abdomen, before sliding fingers down, until they found the burning center.

My mind was racing – instead of the ground shaking, as it had done in real life, Hancock pressed his lips on mine, almost violently. My hands were his, and they caressed my body in a way that I was trembling.

I didn't need much. My back arched, as I bit my lip and tried not to make any sounds when the orgasm set free a tidal wave which flowed over me. I felt my breasts tensing as the hardening nipples pulled the skin tight.

I swallowed and fought to draw shaky breaths. Then I curled up in a fetal position and fell asleep – or passed out. I'm not sure.

 


End file.
